


Serenity

by Marianations



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianations/pseuds/Marianations
Summary: Emily Kaldwin is a restless baby, and there's only so much Jessamine can do.





	Serenity

" ... You called? "

 

 

Corvo gently closed the door to Jessamine's quarters behind him, moving the handle as slowly as he possibly could so that he wouldn't disturb her or the child. He slowly walked into the bedroom, being extremely mindful of his steps- too much noise could wake up little Emily.

He had hoped to find Jessamine already in bed, with baby Emily sleeping in the crib by its side- instead, he found the Empress awake, standing close to the window; hair down and wearing a simple white nightgown as she cradled the infant in her arms.

 

It had only been a couple months since baby Emily had been born, yet her birth had already stirred controversy at court. The fact that Jessamine was unmarried and appeared pregnant seemingly out of nowhere hadn't gone unnoticed, especially by the elite of the Empire.

The fact that the child had a resemblance to him helped even less.

 

 

Jessamine was quick to react as she heard Corvo's voice calling for her. His lips curved into a smile as he looked at her, closely holding their child to her chest, her right hand going up and down the baby's back.

 

 

" ... Corvo, " 

Her reply was faint and she slowly started walking towards him. His smile disappeared and his heart filled with worry as he got a closer look at Jessamine. She was biting her lower lip and her bright blue eyes were surrounded by red corners- brimming with tears. 

 

" ... Jessamine, " He muttered, carefully holding her left forearm with his right hand, his left cupping her right cheek, " ... What's wrong? "

 

 

She took in a deep breath and a lone tear ran down her right cheek, which Corvo quickly wiped with his thumb.

 

" ... I can't put her sleep, I-I, " She paused on her words, taking a moment to try to regain composure, " ... I don't know what's wrong, she's not sick, she's been fed, she's clean, she-"

" -Jess-"

" -I'm a terrible mother-"

" -Jessamine, no, you're not... "

 

 

 

It was in times like this where he felt lost. He could swing his sword at anyone who dared lay a finger on her -on them- and have their heads rolling on the floor. He had always been good at that.

But he was terrible with words.

He truly wanted, from the bottom of his heart, to say something that would comfort her. He knew she didn't have it easy, ruling the empire and taking care of a newborn child. The maids and other staff around the Tower did help, but Jessamine insisted in being thoroughly involved in her daughter's upbringing. Corvo had told her that she didn't have to overwork herself, and that she should take care of herself, too- but his beloved Jessamine was as stubborn as a rock and insisted doing all tasks by herself.

 

 

" ... I'll put her to sleep, " He muttered, " And you go to sleep-"

" -Corvo-"

" -I am also responsible for her, Jessamine, " He said, smiling briefly at her, " You need to rest, " He added at the end, kissing her forehead briefly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The guards must have thought he was crazy. Looked at him with suspicion.

 

 

Surely the sight of the Royal Protector walking around the gardens of the Tower past midnight with a child tucked under his jacket was an amusing and quite unexpected sight.

 

If he were anyone else, they would have already attacked him. But then again, Corvo Attano was probably the most powerful person in court right after Jessamine- he wasn't a man of many words, indeed, but he was the closest person to Jessamine herself. Even if they found his demeanor to be odd, they wouldn't dare speak out against it. 

 

He held Emily close to his chest, her small head resting on the crook of his neck as he tried to cover her up with his jacket as much as he possibly could. His arms were holding her in place, afraid to let her slip and even fall. To his dismay, the child still hadn't stopped fiddling and moving in his arms, which clearly meant that she still hadn't fallen asleep.

 

 

" ... Emily, " He started, his voice low and barely audible, only meant for her to listen, " I understand that you're a busy lady but you should give your mother a proper rest, " He sighed, " ... She hasn't slept decently in weeks."

 

 

He looked around his surroundings, checking on the guards doing their rounds around the gardens. He knew those guards would help him if anyone even tried to attack him right in that moment, but he still felt wary of his surroundings. He had just always been like that- careful and observant of everything surrounding him. He wanted to make himself really sure that everything was going as planned- that there were no intruders, that no one would be in danger. That Jessamine, whom he had left alone in her bedroom, was okay and sound asleep.

He wanted to be absolutely sure that no deranged man could make its way up to him and slit his throat.

Much less with the royal heir in his arms.

 

His child.

 

 

The mere thought of anything ever happening to that child sent a cold shiver down his spine and he pulled her closer, his hand gently tapping on her back.

 

 

" ... If your mother agrees, I'll take you fishing with me someday. Perhaps even teach you how to climb a wall or two, " He chuckled, " That should make you tired enough that you'd later fall asleep in a heartbeat at night. "

 

 

He climbed the small steps of the gazebo, stepping under its protective dome with light steps. His first kiss with Jessamine was there, he recalled. They had run away from a party and it started pouring down heavily while they were strolling around the gardens. He smiled to himself at the fondness of the memory and kissed the top of Emily's head, leaning his right side against one of the gazebo's pillars as he took a moment for himself to stare at the night sky.

Some of the lights coming from the buildings reflected on the surface of the Wrenhaven river. Sokolov's advancements with whale oil were delivering its fruits- the Clock Tower standing tall and proud in the background as the moon shone upon the city, accompanied by a number of stars that Corvo didn't even bother counting.

 

 

" ... I will take you to Karnaca someday, " He muttered, " Dunwall's best banquets are dog meals in Serkonos, that I can assure you, " He smiled, recalling his childhood and upbringing in the southern island of the Empire, " My sister and I used to watch the ships come and go when we were children. There are ships in Dunwall too, but it's...  _different_. "

 

He looked down at the bundle resting against his chest, feeling her warm breath against the crook of his neck. Carefully, he lowered the collar of his coat, checking down on what the little one was up to.

 

Her eyelids were down, eyes tightly shut. Her little fingers of her left hand tightly holding on to his clothes. Her pinkish and small lips parted.

 

 

He smiled as he caressed her left cheek with the tip of his right hand's fingers, Emily slightly reacting to his touch by scrunching up her little nose.

 

 

 

" Good night, Emily."


End file.
